Late Night Games
by Gary Sweetie Bell
Summary: Will a sleepover ruin a path of friendship between two girls? Sakura/Hinata, Shikamaru/Tenten Warning: Yuri, Lesbians, Shojo-Ai, Random Makeoutness


**Late Night Games**

"Oi, Sakura!"

"Hn?" The Bubble-gum haired girl looked up from the manga she was reading, Fruits Basket.

"We're gonna play... some games!" Ino grinned, loving the look of pure horror on Sakura's face.

Sakura giggled nerviously. "Heh-heh... love to, but Kyo just transformed into his true form, and I gotta see what Tohru doe-" She was cut off by Tenten grabbing her arm and dragging her to the circle of kids.

Kankuro was playing mercy with Kiba.

Temari was painting her toenails.

Naruto was gulping down ramen.

Choji was stuffing his face with chips.

Shikamaru was staring at Ino's lava lamp.

Gaara and Sasuke were having a angst-off.

Shino was drawing.

Neji was braiding his hair.

And Lee was cheering Kankuro and Kiba on.

"Okay everyone! Time for games!" Ino shouted above the chatter. "First we will be playing... Truth or Dare." She watched Sakura's eye twitch. "I'll go first! Shikamaru! Truth or Dare?"

"..."

"Truth or Dare?"

"..."

"TRUTH OR DARE!?"

"...Dare..."

"I dare you to... get panties from Tenten and wear them on your head for the rest of the night." She smirked.

"...Troublesome..." He held his hand out to Tenten.

She just blushed a blush worthy of challenging Hinata's.She reluctantly reached into her bag and handed him some of her panties.

"...Troublesome..." Shikamaru stretched them and placed them on his head."Truth or Dare... Kankuro..."

"Dare!"

"I dare you to continue the game..."

Kankuro sweatdropped. "Uhhh... okay? Truth or Dare... Sasuke!" He yelled.

"... Truth..."

"Do you wanna... screw Kurenai-sensei!?"

Sasuke blushed. Everyone knew he had a slight crush on the older woman. He mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that, Sasuke-chan?" Kankuro grinned 'innocently.'

"...yes..." He blushed a deeper red.

Kankuro smiled contently. "Your turn."

"... Tenten. Truth or Dare." His voice was emotionless from embarrassment.

"Dare."

"...I dare you to make out with Shikamaru."

"WHAT THE HELL!? DOES EVERYONE HATE ME OR SOMETHING!?" Tenten shrieked and marched over in a huff to Shikamaru, who was lost in the Lava Lamp. She grabbed his shirt and their lips collided with a wet _smek_.

"Now hold it for a few minutes." Sasuke announced at the last second.

Tenten's face went green and she consentraited on not barfing in Shika's mouth.

Two minutes later

Tenten finally released and took several deep breaths before clearing her throat and returning to her seat.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Naruto. Truth or Dare."

"Mruff."

"Uhhh... If ramen was a human being, would you make love to him/her?"

"Yup, dattebayo!" He grinned. Once again, everyone sweatdropped. "Temari, Truth or Dare."

"T-truth..."

"Hmmm... do you like..." Temari gulped. "Sasuke-teme? Like the other girls?"

Temari released the breath she was holding. "N-no..." She blushed and turned away in an embarrassed way.

"Then why are you blushing?" Naruto leaned over the table and got in Temari's face.

Temari's face went green and she passed out.

"What? Was it my breath?" He tested it. "Mmmm... Ramen!"

Sakura did a facepalm.

Ino pouted. "Now we can't continue... Oh! We can play Kiss or Diss!" She turned to Sakura. "Sakura. Hinata Hyuuga."

Hearing her name, Sakura blushed and unwantingly remembered the last sleepover they had.

!!**FLASHBACK!!**

_"Sakura, I dare you to kiss Hinata." Ino smirked._

_"E-eh!?"_

_"You heard me." Ino looked as though she won the prize for queen of the world._

_"B-but, she's a g-girl! I'm n-not like that! And neither is sh-she!" Sakura turned to Hinata. "Right?"_

_Hinata was looking down, too ashamed to look at her dear friend. When Sakura's back was turned, Ino shoved her towards Hinata and yelled out, _

_"Pucker up, Hyuuga!" Hinata looked up and Sakura's lips collided with Hinata's._

_Hinata's eyes teared up, and she pushed Sakura down and ran from the room._

_Ino's face scrunched up in a confused manner. "Was she that way?"_

__**!!END FLASHBACK!!**

"So Sakura, Kiss or Diss?"

Me: Yeah, Yeah, I know it sucked...

Hinata: beats on my chest How could you do this to your own mother!? n

Sakura: (

Ino: Starts laughing Sucks to be you two!

Me: I wonder how this will end...

Sakura/Hinata: blush


End file.
